


elemental troubles

by kathytheartist35



Series: elemental friends [1]
Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-17 22:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17568734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathytheartist35/pseuds/kathytheartist35
Summary: kasai is in her classroom on the first day of elemental training after finding out she is one. who she meets is what she doesnt expect.





	1. the announcment (prologue)

**Author's Note:**

> (this is my first story so it isnt the best, enjoy!)

a fire elemental was sitting in her class, which was about to start. it was the first day of elemental training. she was sitting in her seat, which was next to a window, looking out of it, she was super bored. her name was kasai, she recently found out she was a fire elemental, which meant she could control fire. Kasai thought to herself, 'when will class start? i heard they had a special announcement and i want to know what it is.' she was impatient and did not like the kids she had to share the class with, which were chatting loudly like they were outside, she was starting to get upset when class finally started. the teacher, ms. rose, quieted the class down and started talking, "Hello class! i am ms. rose, your teacher for today. and as you know, we have a special announcement for you all." kasai was happy, she was finally going to hear what the announcement was. She was dying to know ever since she got into that school.

"your going to team up with the other elemental's!"

 

what.


	2. an oceanic appearance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kasai meets someone from another district. Kasai wants to be left alone but the new person refuses

What.

 

This has to be a joke. there's no way that kasai can get along with other kids. 'maybe its a joke!' Kasai thought, but before she could ask, the teacher began talking again. "the first group you will be meeting is the water department! They will arrive shortly, so get ready!" the other kids were cheering, since they were seeing how other elementals acted, But as you know.. Kasai didn't like it at ALL. she didnt want to talk to people. since all she wanted to do was draw and stay inside. which explains why shes paler than the other fire kids.

hesitantly, she listened to the teachers orders and got ready. kinda.. Shortly after the water elementals arrived. They were paired with different kids, kasai was praying that she would be alone. but, just as she thought she was safe.. the teacher said "kasai, your paired with aqua." 'nooo..' kasai thought, as she hesitantly walked over to where this girl aqua was. 

just as she sat down the girl practically yelled "hi!" which almost made kasai burn a piece of the table out of fear. "sorry about that.. i get excited meeting new people.. I'm aqua, so, your kasai correct?" kasai mumbled "yes.. now can we get this stupid thing over with? i want to get home and do nothing." "well nice to meet you to." aqua said sarcastically. "and actually, were supposed to stay partners for the rest of the time while were here is what i think the teacher said.." "WHAT?! i cant do this! i'm fine being alone!" kasai said angerly, her fire-like hair starting to go all over the place. "ok! calm down, how about we start slow? so, how was your day?" aqua said, trying to calm kasai down. "fine i guess.. until this happened!" "ok, were getting somewhere.. mine was great! this is the first group im meeting today!" kasai got curious at what aqua said. "what do you mean? i thought we only meet 1 group today?" Aqua responded with "you dont know? oh, there are 2 other main elements we have to meet." this got kasai curious even more. Aqua continued. "the 2 others are nature and sun. nature helps with plants and healing. while sun or, light, does do that but helps all of us, and the nature and light person we both have to meet is hana, and savannah. and careful, savannah is told to be VERY energetic." while outside kasai groaned at the thought of meeting more people, she was actually kind of excited in a way, these people are possibly tthe first people that are nice to her in a way. after a while aqua had to leave, "meet me in the lunchroom tomorrow! thats where we'll meet the others!" aqua said, "bye." kasai said and after everyone left kasai said to herself.

"i guess having friends isnt all that bad."she said as she walked to her dorm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked it! :3


	3. A sisterly approach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While walking to her dorm, kasai met with a certain person she thought had abandoned her long ago.. and turns out, they're dorm buddies.

Kasai was walking to her dorm, oddly cheerful for tomorrow. these were the first people that were kind to her, and she couldn't wait to get ready, so she sped walk to her dorm, while walking there Kasai thought of who her dorm buddy could be, since she didn't bother to see when they were arranged, her not 'liking people' and all that. but while thinking about it, she thought of the past.. her being alone,no friends, one person she cared for most betraying her.. but quickly, she pushed those thoughts away, they were the past, and her past isn't who she is today.

but almost on queue, she heard a similar voice behind her.

 

"hello, kat."  
  
 _ **It couldn't be.**_    
  
      Kasai quickly turned around to she that similar dark lava like hair, black eyes, dark red dress and shoes with a similar orange pattern."no.. you cant.." her fire hair quickly distinguishing to turn black at the ends. "nonono.. I thought you were gone! expelled!" She said in a shaky tone. the mysterious girl replied with "oh, you know me well.. don't you?"

She did.  
  
Kaza,  **Her sister.  
  
"**Kasai it is so nice to see you again.." "what do you want?" "oh nothing, just to say im SO happy that im able to see you again, and to let you know theres a surprise in your dorm.."  
Kaza said in a sarcastic tone, meaning it isnt something good. "its nothing, we'll NEVER be dormmates as long as i live." "we'll see about that.." as she teleported away. 'Ignore her kasai, shes just playing her old pranks, it isnt real' kasai thought as she almost ran to her dorm to not enounter her again. after a while, she found her dorm, number 302. she got her keys but the door was already unlocked. when she walked in, she saw kaza. "your recording this stupid prank arent you?" Kasai said, tired and already done with everything. "look at the top of the door on the outside." kaza said, looking pleased with what will happen. "fine, but dont expect me to be surprised-" Kasai was cut of when she saw the sign below the door number.  **** _Dorm belongs to: kasai fire and Kaza fire._  
  
"wha..?" Kasai was speechless. her. sharing a dorm with her sister. she quickly looked to see kaza's smiling face and she said  
  
"have a fun year.." but was cut of as kasai quickly went to sleep, trying to forget what just happened but was still in her uniform. "okay then.. have a fun time with your 'buddies.'"  
  
Kasai just wanted tomorrow to come quickly.


	4. a few new allies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kasai meet's aqua in the cafeteria and meets hana and savannah, suspicion and happiness ensues.

Kasai woke up and was about to say 'morning' when the memories of last night came back to her, roommates with her rival.. Kasai looked over to see kaza gone, "must've woke up early.." Kasai mumbled and got ready, it was quicker than normal since she slept in her uniform. She was supposed to meet aqua at the cafeteria later today to meet the 2 new girls. She was slightly excited but quickly started to get anxiety. 'what if theyre mean? What if they dont like me?' Kasai thought, but realizing what she was feeling she pushed down those thoughts down and tried to tell herself things were going to be alright.  
  
Kasai walked out her door and walked to her class, this was going to be the first real one after yesterday when they met the other elements they were paired up with for the rest of the year, after a while she walked to her classroom and soon class started, since it was the first week, it was more laid back then usual, troublemakers trying their old tricks to make the teacher think theyre nice. the teacher began talking and teaching them like normal, but in between telling them the roots of the school. like tricks to get to class faster, tips of seating in the cafeteria, stuff like that.

After class, was lunchtime, which meant she was able to meet the 2 new girls, which she was worrying about the whole day. she was walking around when she saw aqua,  _with the 2 new girls..._   'you've prepared for this kasai.. just go and deal with it.' She walked over to where the 3 were sitting and aqua immediately said "here she is! Sit over here!" which kasai did hesitantly, but not enough for anyone to notice. "kasai, meet the girls," she turned.  "introduce yourselfs!"  The green girl shyly said "hey.. im hana.. from nature.." she seemed to not talk to people often. The yellow girl practically shouted "HI!! im savannah! im from the light departmentbytheway are you kasai?" "yes. now calm down.." Kasai replied slightly annoyed and deaf. "sorry.. i get energetic alot!" 'probably eats only sugar.' kasai thought rather sourly. "anyway, while we still have time. want to talk?" aqua said, wanting everyone to get along. everyone else agreed, while kasai was rethinking it. kasai quickly said "uh, hey.. i got to go.. left something in my dorm" "oh? okay." aqua said. Kasai almost shot up without saying thank you, which left slight suspicion, but left it since they didnt know much about her yet. while kasai was gone, aqua,hana, and savannah began chatting again. "so, do any of you like science?" aqua asked. "you like it too? i LOVE it! all the chemistry..research.. all of it!" Hana surprisingly said. "oh..uh.. sorry for that outburst.." "its okay!! we respect what your hobbys are!" savannah replied. "yea, and science is my hobby too. and, i also like what you just said. especially the love part.. i still dont understand it. how does it work?" The others were stumped too, but agreed that its different for everyone after some talking.   
  
Later, when lunch was about to end, aqua spoke up. "wheres Kasai? shouldnt she be here by now? it normally doesnt take that long to get something." "i agree" hana said. "is she okay?" "Probably got lost, it is our second day here, although there are maps.." Just as suspicion was rising. Kasai came back, looking a bit messier than usual. "sorry i took so long, got lost, surprisingly." "told ya." savannah said to hana and aqua. "is lunch almost over? I didnt realize i was lost that long!" "are you okay? you seem uneasy." Hana replied, seeming worried. "i am, i just feel kinda bad for missing lunch, i love food." "okay, if ya say so."  
  
After lunch, the 4 kept talking since they had free time. But while walking 1 girl blocked their there path. Kaza. "what do you want sis." Kasai quickly said, not wanting the others to get in on the conflict. "you okay? yo0u seem more.. anxious than usual." "Whatever, i missed lunch, thats it." Kasai said sternly. Kaza, wanting kasai to suffer just a little longer,said "fine.. but the next time you see me. it wont be very happy..:" and walked away. "what was that about?" aqua said. "just my bratty sister. ignore her." Kasai replied and started to walked again, the 3 others following behind.   
  
After a while, everyone returned to their dorm, and kasai returned last, and before going to bed sung a little song to comfort herself then went to bed.


End file.
